


Which Pet Should I Get?

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [37]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ wants a pet, Astra isn't too sure of her choice





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matter fluff! Enjoy. Spoilers for Chapter 33 of "Family Matters"

******

**2031...**

The squeaking was starting to grate, Astra decided as she toyed with the still-full coffee cup, examining the image of twelve year old CJ siting on the floor of a very nice in the suburbs as a swarm of baby ferrets energetically scurried around her, Astra still wasn't sure what she was doing here, but the sight of CJ's delighted smile answered that question easily

"I'm a bit surprised," the owner of said swarm of ferrets commented suddenly "most kids her age want a dog or a cat as pet" she explained

"We both work," Astra explained "so, a dog or a cat would be too much of a hassle. And, besides, she likes...usual animals"

"Don't we all?" the woman chuckled. After an extensive search using both the internet and want ads, Astra had settled on a woman who bred and raised ferrets for pets, she listed good prices and had a certificate from a local vet confirming that the kits had all had their shots, and after a few conversations by phone and e-mail, Astra had picked up CJ from school and driven out into the 'burbs to the address listed.

Now she sat nursing a cup of coffee, while CJ played with the kits, who, Astra had to admit, were quite cute, adorable even as they scampered around, oftentimes falling over or getting their long bodies tangled in their short legs in their excitement and eagerness to play

"Mother," CJ held up one of the kits, who--unlike the others, who were all a light silvery color--was notably albino "this one" CJ proclaimed

"Are you sure?" Astra questioned

CJ nodded "I'm sure" she confirmed...

******

A few minutes later, after paying the woman (who had also given them a cage and plenty of toys, and a small bag of food, free of charge) and a slightly sleepy CJ and her new pet dozed in the backseat (the ferret safely secured in her cage, lest she burrow her way into the car's wiring) as Astra pulled into the parking space outside the apartment building. Not wanting to wake her, she gently scooped CJ and the cage up and carried them inside as softly as possible, setting CJ in bed for nap, and setting up the cage in an unobtrusive corner.

As she shut the door, a sudden thought ran through her head

_'Alex is going to be pissed'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's a second chapter to "Which Pet Should I Get?", please enjoy! Also, I keep forgetting the title is taken from the Dr. Suess book of the same name

******

"You actually got her a ferret?" Alex hissed as she cornered Astra in the kitchen

"She wanted a pet," Astra objected "and its not like she won't take care of it, she's very responsible" she added

"That's not the point," Alex objected "you--" she stopped a sudden laugh from CJ. Peering out of the kitchen, both women watched as CJ happily played with her new pet, laying on her back on the couch as the kit happily scampered around her, using her body as a racetrack it seemed

"Look at her," Astra pleaded "Alex, she's _happy_ , isn't that what really matters?"

Alex groaned "Fine," she finally sighed " _but_ , she takes full responsibility for raising it, I don't want to come home and find out that you've been cleaning up after it for her"

Astra gave her a mock salute "Yes, General"

"Smart ass" Alex muttered as they left the kitchen and approached CJ who had rolled onto her stomach, laughing as the ferret flopped over onto the floor, only to bounce right back up, doing an energetic, hopping dance of sorts, promptly running into the coffee table leg in its excitement

"CJ" Astra called, the twelve year old looked up, blinking behind her glasses, quickly scooping the ferret up and hold it close

"I'm not taking her back" she vowed

"No," Alex sighed "you're not, we wouldn't make you do that. _But_ , you're going to be solely responsible for it, all right? That means cleaning out its cage and any mess it makes, got it?"

"Got it" CJ nodded

"I mean it, Connor," Alex warned "having a pet is a lot of responsibility"

"I know, Mom, I did my research on ferret care"

Alex had to smile "I'm sure you did," she chuckled, she gently reached out and light stroke the ferret on the head "does he have a name yet?" she wondered

"She," CJ corrected, holding her new pet to look it in the face "and for her name....I think...'Flower' is a good name"

Astra chuckled "Flower it is then"

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame Kendrickhier for this :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
